


Nyctophobic

by jatarostupid



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, I actually don’t know what to tag dis, I’ll go back n re-tag this in da morning I’m tired, M/M, it’s 2 am no thoughts head empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatarostupid/pseuds/jatarostupid
Summary: Jataro hates the dark and is too scared to sleep, so he goes to a certain someone for comfort and to hopefully get some rest.
Relationships: Daimon Masaru/Kemuri Jataro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Nyctophobic

It was a well known fact among the warriors of hope that Jataro didn’t like the dark. It may seem silly for someone like Jataro to be afraid of the dark, since he doesn’t get scared very easily, but it’s true. He’s always just slept in Nagisa’s room. He does have a room of his own. It’s not like he doesn’t use it at all, he just doesn’t sleep in it. But recently, Nagisa has gotten a lot more uptight when it came to Jataro sleeping in his bed. Not only does he want his space, but also to be able to work during the night without worrying about disturbing someone. Nagisa ended up having to tell him that he couldn’t sleep in his room anymore. And now, Jataro has to sleep in his own bed, in his own room, where it’s dark and scary. And where he’ll be alone without Nagisa or anyone else there with him. And once he was put in there for the night, he realized how horrifying it really was. He couldn’t fall asleep at all, he could only hide under the covers and hope that the sun comes up, or that he’d just fall asleep. But it was hard. Every second felt like a minute and every minute felt like an hour. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and it was getting louder and louder and he it felt like his throat was closing. And soon enough it was getting harder and harder for him to breathe. He wanted Nagisa so, so badly. But it’d be selfish of him to bother him when he already said he wanted to be alone. But Jataro was on the verge of bursting out into tears, he just really, really couldn’t handle the dark. He felt scared. Every little noise made him tense up and made his throat close even more. It made his heart race faster than it already was. It was getting to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore.

Jataro lifted up the covers a little bit, poking his head out from underneath so he could look around the room. It was so dark, and It was hard to see what was around. It didn’t help that Jataro wasn’t even used to sleeping in his room. There were dark shadows that looked like people all over the room and he could’ve swore he saw one move slightly. It was already hard to see, but the tears that were starting to form in Jataro’s eyes only made it harder. But soon enough, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and the large, black spot slowly turned into what seemed like a door. It took a minute, but it became clearer the more he looked at it, and he could eventually tell that it was one. It looked so far away, despite the fact that he knew it wasn’t and that it was just his stupid mind playing stupid tricks on him again. But as he was still panicking. Jataro sat upright in his bed, afraid to put his feet on the ground out of fear that something would grab him, and his heart started to race again. But he did so anyways, and very quickly ran for the door, slamming it open and then quickly slamming it shut. 

As soon as he was out, Jataro finally started to calm down a little. His heart was still racing, and he was still shaking horribly, barely able to catch his breath because he was struggling to breathe. Ah, it was much nicer and brighter out there than in his room...it was nice, but now that he was out of his room, he didn’t have a place to sleep. There was no way he’d go sleep with Nagisa. As much as he found comfort in sleeping with him, he clearly stated that he wanted space. There was no way he’d be sleeping in Kotoko’s room either. Not only is she a girl, but she’d probably just kick him out anyways. His only real option was to go up to Masaru’s room and sleep with him. But Eh, that wasn’t really a problem for him. 

He stood up, then tip-toed down the hallway to Masaru’s room. Jataro didn’t see the need to knock since Masaru was most likely asleep, so he gently pushed open the door and walked over to Masaru, giving him a light shake that woke him up surprisingly quick.

“Daimon-kun…” Jataro whispered as he continued to shake Masaru, despite knowing that he was awake. Well, half awake. The redhead rubbed his eyes, “What do you want?” He grumpily responded, which only made Jataro feel worse about waking him. All because he was scared and wanted comfort. Jataro stood there, fidgeting with his sleeves every few seconds. He felt selfish, and almost wasn’t going to say anything at all. “Hhh… can I sleep with you tonight…?” He asked hesitantly. “Is’ dark, I’m scared...” 

Masaru stared at him for a minute, then laughed. “You’re so scared of the dark that you have to sleep with me? Hah! What a coward!” He said, and Jataro frowned. It made him wish he hadn’t said anything at all. But what did he expect from Masaru? For him to just let him sleep with him without making fun of him? “S-Sorry…” Jataro whispered back to him. He was just gonna turn around, and go back to his room where he probably wouldn’t get any sleep at all, until Masaru grabbed his arm. 

“Hey! I was gonna tell you that you could stay here and sleep with me, jeez… I was just teasing, y’know!” He said before pushing the covers down so that Jataro could crawl in. Jataro was hesitant at first, but he sat down beside him, then pulled the covers up over them. It was a bit less...nice than Nagisa’s room. But it was still nice to have someone next to him. Jataro rolled over onto his side, “Night night, Daimon-kun…” he whispered as he finally closed his eyes. He almost fell asleep, but very suddenly, and very unexpectedly, Masaru tightly wrapped his arms around Jataro as he cuddled up near the crook of his neck. “Night night, Jataro. I’ll see ya in the morning, ‘kay?” He whispered, “K…’Kay…” Jataro was surprised by the sudden contact, but he finally felt...at peace. He could finally relax his shoulders and close his eyes and sleep, even with the fact that it was dark. Just...the feeling of Masaru’s arms wrapped around him felt funny, but also really nice and comforting. And after only a few minutes, Jataro drifted off to sleep to the sound of Masaru’s soft snoring.

It was early morning, Nagisa had just woken up. He was usually the first one to wake up, and took it as a chance to see how Jataro did during the night. He started to feel a bit bad because, well, he knows that Jataro is scared of the dark, and he forced him to sleep in his own room. After thinking about it for a minute...yeah, that probably wasn’t the best idea, especially since Nagisa didn’t offer him any comfort or even let him sleep with a nightlight. The more he thought about it, it was kind of selfish for him to do that, and decided that he’d apologize to Jataro whenever he saw him. Hopefully he did okay, though.

As Nagisa opened Jataro’s door, he...wasn’t there. Oh. Oh god. He knew that was the worst idea he’s ever had, oh god, where was he? Did he run off somewhere? Is he dead?? Nagisa was probably just overthinking things, especially with that last one, but god, he couldn’t help but worry. He ran out of Jataro’s room and quickly ran over to Kotoko’s, knocking on her door in a panic. “Come in!” She yelled from the inside, and Nagisa slammed open her door. Kotoko was on the bed brushing her hair, “Jeez, what’s gotten your panties in a bunch?” She said teasingly. “Kotoko! Ah...Jataro wasn’t in his room. Have you seen him at all?” He asked, desperately trying not to sound worried. “Hmm...Nopesies! Haven’t seen him all day! He’s probably in Masaru’s room or-“ She could barely finish her sentence before Nagisa rushed out of her room and over to Masaru’s, in which he slammed open the door once again. “Jataro! Ah-“ he paused for a moment, then let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Jataro was there. He was snuggled up in Masaru’s bed. Cute…and hey, the two of them were cuddling with each other. Nagisa took a few steps closer to their bed. The blankets were slightly kicked down off of them, Masaru had his arm wrapped around Jataro’s waist, the other underneath the pillow that was supporting Jataro’s head. They seemed...warm, and Nagisa smiled. He figured he’d let them sleep a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> hello so uh I cannot think cuz it’s 2 am right now but I hope u enjoyed reading this,,,I don’t publish my fics very often but I’m gonna. start giving u all Jatsaru content cuz I can never get enough of these two!!


End file.
